Forever And Always
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Her eyes have haunted him for fifteen years. After spending part of their childhood together, how could he ever forget how she made him feel? He didn't want to forget. Could one day be all it takes for them to cross paths once again? Started as a prompt on Tumblr, became a full blown fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is a work of complete fiction. As for the characters mentioned, this story does NOT depict their own personal feelings, thoughts, or ideas. Each character belongs to their respective owners, themselves and WWE.**

**Note: I actually got this as a prompt on tumblr and liked it enough to post on here. The prompt as 'Orphan AU'. Hope you like it, because I don't think I've EVER written a story with a het main pairing. I also think this is my only het ship other than Jimmy Uso/Naomi. So, expect to see them more! I'm also still on hiatus. I will be back soon though, promise! I also have a super special thank you shout out to fenner82 for sending me the prompt in the first place! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Forever And Always<span>_**

Blond hair and blue eyes, they haunted him, they had for years. That perfect little smile, gap toothed with at least one always missing. She'd been with him for as long as he could remember, her thin build, short stature, he knew she would grow up to be a petite woman.

He turned to his back from his side on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. They'd been inseparable, a team, a unit. She's been his reason to be good, and actually listen.

_"You okay?" a soft little voice asked, a blond head dropping down so bright blue eyes could meet the dark, near pitch black ones. "Hey, it's okay."_

_"Go away!" he snarled, turning his head so that he couldn't see those beautifully radiant baby blues. "I don't need you. I don't need anyone."_

_The girl only smiled, sitting down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, her blond hair spilling out over the tattered shoulder of his long sleeved shirt. "My mom and dad died in an accident," she started, pulling her knees up into her chest, her fingers picking at a scab on one bare knee. "It was really rainy and dark." She took a breath, obvious that she was still grieving. "And they ran off the road. I was staying with my aunt Bayley. She gave the best hugs."_

_The boy looked at the somber little girls face, swallowing hard, tears in those beautiful blue eyes. "Don't cry," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. He couldn't handle seeing anymore tears._

_"I'm Alexa," she whispered, daring to look up into the still darkened face, but his eyes a little lighter, showing that he was willing to talk to her. She tried to smile, wiping away a stray tear on her little face. "What's your name?"_

_"Baron," he eased out, giving a very faint, very soft smile to the girl. She was the only one in the entire week that he'd been at the orphanage that dared to come up to him and say anything. He'd already bitten one of the staff members badly enough that he'd needed stitches, and he's kicked and punched another one that had tried to force to take a shower. _

_He wasn't ready for human contact, not after and abuse he'd been through from his father. He'd been beaten until he was bloody, starved until he was forced to eat any kind of scrap that he could find. Even then it hadn't always been food. He'd roamed the streets all hours of the night and day searching for food, something anything to survive so he didn't have to go home._

_His home life was beyond terrible. His father didn't want him, he never had, not since the day he'd found out about him and his mother. She was in and out of hospitals because of him until she finally couldn't take it anymore. She'd packed her things and left, left him. She didn't even try to take him with her._

He sighed, thinking of her again. She'd been his best friend, the one to teach him that he could trust other people, that he wasn't alone.

_"C'mon," Alexa whispered, tugging Baron's hand, leading him towards the back of the orphanage, past all the other kids towards the largest willow tree. "This is my private spot," she said finally, smiling as the wind blew the branches around. "But I want to share it with you okay?"_

_Baron smiled, nodding. They weren't more than seven, but he knew then that she was an angel that had been sent to him. She was the one stable thing in his life that showed him beauty and gentleness and he'd do anything to protect her._

_And protect her he did, from other kids that liked to pick on her. One of the other boys, CJ, he couldn't remember his name anymore had lifted up her skirt and flashed every one her panties one day. He broke his nose, hiding Alexa behind his bigger body, telling everyone to leave her alone. It was the first and only incident he had with the other boys picking on her._

_He turned to her, tears running down her face because everyone had seen. "It's okay," he breathed, holding her to him, stroking her hair and closing his eyes. Even then his heart beat funny, like he wanted to be something more than her friend. He didn't understand that it was love. And even if he had, he was sure people would just say it was childish puppy love, he'd grow out of it._

_Two weeks after the CJ incident, him and Alexa were sitting out at their spot, watching the clouds through the swaying branches when she turned to her belly and kissed him right on the mouth._

_He jerked back, looking at her like she'd lost her mind. "What was that?" he asked, lips tingling and heart pounding. Never had she ever acted like there was ever an inkling of something more than friendship between them._

_Alexa's face grew pink, her blue eyes focused on the green grass below them. "Well, I just wanted to say thank you, for everything you do for me. You're my best friend and I love you Baron."_

_Baron was silent, those words foreign to him. He just smiled, ruffling her blond hair. That was the only way he knew how to answer, and he was sure she understood because she kept smiling, turning into his large hand._

It had been perfect, beyond perfect for them. Baron groaned, trying not to relive the one point in his childhood he hated. It was his turning point, he'd gone from being a good child, learning to share his emotions and get along with others. A part of him had been ripped away.

_Baron and Alexa were once again sitting under the willow tree, this time with Alexa's head on Baron's shoulder, her arm hooked with his, her knees up to her chest. They looked a lot like they had four years earlier when they'd met at six years old._

_"They're going to pick me up tomorrow," Alexa whispered, her voice low, tired almost but full of sadness. "I don't want to go without you. What if everyone hates me?"_

_Baron forced himself to smile, cover up the rage inside his chest. He didn't want her to go either, but he knew she needed to. She deserved a loving family, someone to nurture and love her like she needed. "I'll be okay," he answered, his own voice soft, almost strangled and mangled with emotion. "You write me letters okay? And visit when you can."_

_Alexa nodded, the tears already starting down her cheeks. "I love you Baron. I'll always love you." It wasn't a lie, she knew this boy, even at ten years old would always be her first love. _

_Baron's dark eyes closed as he smiled, resting his head on hers. "I love you too," he breathed, kissing the top of her head. It was the first time he'd ever said those words to anyone, and he felt so alive. His heart was racing, thumping hard in his already stormy chest. "I'll never forget you."_

_Alexa pulled back, reaching back and threading her hand through his short black hair, pulling him to her, their lips meeting for a soft, chaste kiss._

_Baron didn't pull back, instead he just enjoyed the feeling of her soft lips on his. She hadn't tried kissing him since their first one, and much like that time, he was a mess inside. But this time, it was butterflies, emotions he never knew he could feel. It was heaven._

_Alexa pulled back with a soft blush on her youthful cheeks, a smile on her lips. "I love you Baron."_

_"I love you too, Alexa."_

That was it. Those had been the last words he'd spoken to her. He groaned, rubbing his face with his hands as he sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed.

Life had taken a turn for the worst after Alexa had left. He'd gotten out of control, recessing on himself, secluding himself away from the others, fighting just because one of the other boys looked at his wrong. He'd gotten so bad that the orphanage had kicked him out at 16 because they couldn't handle him anymore. Not that he cared. He hadn't heard from Alexa since the day she left.

He'd forced himself to think that she's just forgotten about him, that she didn't need him in her new life. After all, he was nothing but a broken little boy with an attitude problem, she didn't need that following her. She was probably glad to be rid of him.

* * *

><p>Baron had taken the last name Corbin when he'd left the orphanage, taking all the necessary paperwork from the social worker there.<p>

He'd been wild for a few years, getting heavily tattooed and riding with a gang of bikers until one of them had set him straight, sat him down and told him that he was too damn young and too damn bright to be out doing this. He needed to make a name for himself, a good name.

Baron had grown attached to him, Taker, that was his biker name, Baron never learned his real one. Like the father he'd never had, one that accepted him and had no trouble knocking some sense into him at the same time.

Taker hadn't been a _loving_ man, but he had been supportive, there for Baron. He'd taken him in, gave him a place to sleep, gotten him a job at the local bike shop in repairs and back stock to keep him from interacting too much with the customers.

Baron owed a lot to him, and even though he hadn't seen Taker in years, he knew their paths would cross paths again. They had to.

He took his time getting ready. He was actually off work from the bike shop and his part time job working for a local construction company when they needed the extra help. But he still had errands to run, things he needed for the next week or so. He only hoped he had enough room in his saddle bags for the few grocery items he wanted and needed.

He was dressed in heavy dark blue jeans, a black tank top with a black denim vest with dark red and white writing on the back. He placed a beanie on his head, before he looked into the mirror, his black hair longer, just above shoulder length, slicked back away from his face under the hat. He'd grown facial hair, a chin strap beard, that was short and neatly kept with completely smooth cheeks.

He'd grown into a big man, tall, six foot eight to be exact, and nothing but muscle, he figured was from working so much outside, manual labor and all.

He walked out of the one bedroom apartment. While it was anything fancy, it was his and it was the one thing he cherished because it belonged to him alone.

He enjoyed the crisp fall morning, knowing that it would grow warmer once the sun fully rose. At that moment, he just wanted to take a little ride, roam the near empty streets before the rest of the world woke and started on their way to work.

He straddled his bike, putting the key in the ignition. He reached down his tank for his fuel supply valve and turned it down into its 'on' position, turned the key until it was engaged and pulled in his clutch, knocking his bike up half a gear up from first into neutral. He then flipped his engine cut off switch down and pressed in the ignition button.

The bike roared to life, humming perfectly under the man. It made Baron smile, if anything, his bike would always start like a dream for him.

* * *

><p>His trip into town was pretty uneventful. It was like any other work day, people scurrying around to get to where they needed. He just walked, a scowl on his face as people worked to avoid him. He was used to that. After being in the same town for nearly a decade, he knew what to expect from them.<p>

He was passing a fairly new clothing store when the door swung open and a beautiful blond stepped out, a smile he knew resting on her lips. He froze in his spot, heart pounding as he looked over the woman.

She was tiny, probably right around five foot and very slender. Her hair was the same bright blond, now longer, down to the middle of her back, the ends loosely curled and dyed blue.

Corbin took a step closer, those bright blue eyes causing a lightening bolt to shoot through him, the same beautiful eyes that haunted him still. "A-Alexa?" he asked, his face slack in shock, eyes wide at the confused look on the woman's face.

The woman was quiet, her brows furrowing in confusion as she took a step towards him. "Do... do I know you?" she asked, her voice soft, almost unchanging from the happy little thing it had been when she was young.

Baron felt his heart actually crack and shatter before he shook his head, putting on the same scowl he'd been wearing before. "Guess not, sorry to bother you," he grumbled, starting to walk past her.

"Baron?" she asked, giggling slightly as the man stopped just after passing her. "It's you, right? It's really you?"

Baron turned, his dark eyes meeting her watering blue ones. A small smile touched his lips as he turned to face her again. "Yeah, it's me," he started, letting his tongue moisten his lower lip. His chest ached to see the tears start down her cheeks. "Please don't cry."

"Yo, you harrasin' my girl here?"

Alexa and Baron both looked at the door, a short man with a gelled up mohawk standing there. He had stars shaved into the sides of his head, a beard on his chin and cheeks.

"Makin' her cry an' shit. I otta-"

"It's okay Enzo," Alexa said, bringing the sleeve of her blue jacket up to wipe away the few tears that had fallen. "It's nothing he did." She smiled, the shorter male looking Baron up and down.

"Yeah, better be or else this Cheechoroo here's gonna get it," Enzo said, his voice dropping into a growl. "How ya doin'?"

Corbin just looked down at Enzo, sure that he could probably squish the man just by stepping on him. He wasn't much taller than Alexa, less than six foot, he knew that.

"Enzo, this is Baron, you remember me telling you about my friend in the orphanage?" Alexa asked, looking from one man to the other. "Baron this is Enzo."

Enzo and Corbin just nodded at the other, keeping their gazes set. Corbin didn't like him. He didn't know who he was to Alexa, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was jealous that she had shared her history with him.

"We were just going out for some lunch, you wanna go with us? I want to catch up."

Corbin looked back at Alexa, the smile on her lips begging him to agree. He just nodded, letting her wrap her arm around his and lead him down to the a little local diner just down the street.

* * *

><p>Alexa and Enzo sat on the same side of the table while Corbin took the other one, resting his hands on the table as they sat there in near silence looking over the lunch specials.<p>

Corbin's eyes were focused on the menu though, they were focused on Enzo, how he sat so close to Alexa, pointing out things on her menu before his blue eyes would flick back to his own, his smile infectious to Alexa as they both giggled.

He felt uncomfortable, sure that this man was Alexa's boyfriend or husband or something along those lines. She'd never been so open and friendly with anyone other than him when they were kids. Inwardly, he sighed, sure that things changed in fifteen years.

"I think I see someone looking for you," Alexa said, pointing to the door from their booth seat. "He look familiar Enzo?"

Enzo's eyes shot up to the door, his face lighting up as he jumped up from the booth and darted over to the door, wrapping his arms around the other man, tugging him down instantly for a kiss.

Corbin sat there with shocked, wide eyes but stayed silent.

Alexa moved over to sit next to him, smiling. "They're cute aren't they?" she asked softly, resting her hand on his bare forearm. "Enzo's my best friend, I met him in college when we took a design class together. I was his model. His designs took off and he's got his own shop now."

Corbin nodded, looking down into the blue eyes. "You're not married?" he asked, looking up only when Enzo and the new male sat down. This new man, Enzo's lover her presumed was tall, taller than him, with long blond hair and a scruff on his chin. He was handsome, with blue eyes and an arm wrapped around Enzo's shoulders.

"Colin Cassidy," he introduced, reaching across the table for Baron's hand. "Most people just call me Cass. Enzo here says you're one of Alexa's friends."

Baron nodded, taking Cass' hand and giving it a firm shake. "Baron Corbin," he returned, taking his hand back and looking the smallest male over, those blue eyes still watching him like a hawk. "Yeah, we grew up together."

"He the one?" Cass asked, looking to Alexa. He smirked when she nodded. "Well, then, good to meet ya. Any friend of hers is a friend of mine and 'Zo's. Don't mind him, he's just protective."

"Don't make me sound like some guard dog," Enzo nearly whined, glaring up at his lover. "I'm not some pit bull."

"We know that Enzo," Alexa teased, chuckling. "You're too cute and sweet to be a pit You're more like a Chihuahua. The long haired kind."

Enzo looked dumb founded as Alexa and Cass started to laugh, a smile cracking on Baron's lips. He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, deciding to ignore them for the moment.

* * *

><p>Later Baron and Alexa were walking down the sidewalk together, his hands at his side as hers were crossed over her chest, the fall chill starting to set in. They'd been left alone after they'd passed the same shop he'd met Alexa, both Cass and Enzo going in.<p>

"You look good," she said, smiling down at the ground, her left hand coming up to rub against her right arm. "You look really good."

Corbin smiled at that, turning towards her. "You do too. Your husband must be happy," he started, thinking that she had to have someone in her life. She was too beautiful, too precious to be alone still.

Alexa stopped, letting out a giggle. "I'm not married," she laughed, smiling brightly. "The most stable men I have in my life are Enzo and Cass. And they aren't interested in me." She paused, looking up into the dark eyes, her smile starting to fade a little. "What about you? You married?" She almost feared the answer.

Baron shook his head, swallowing hard. "No. No one wants to get to know me for that kind of thing," he explained, unsure of why it still just flew out of his mouth like it had when they'd been kids. He took a breath, pausing as they reached the corner of the block. He needed to go left, back to his bike and actually start on his errands; he knew she had to go right back to wherever it was she had come.

Alexa was quiet for a moment, looking down the street before turning to him. "You're still the same, just a big softie under it all. They're missing out on a really great person," she said gently, her lower lip sliding between her teeth to be worried lightly.

Corbin was silent, letting his thoughts take over. He really want to tell her that he'd waited for her, that he'd wanted for this to be their future. At the same time he didn't want to tell her everything he'd done, why he was all inked up and how rough his start was after she's left.

"I missed you," she breathed, swallowing hard. "I missed you so much. I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life when I left."

At that Corbin felt his blood start to boil. He'd waited for her for fifteen years and hadn't heard a single word and _now _she wanted to say she missed him. "Really? Because you never wrote me. You didn't visit. I didn't hear a thing from you after you were adopted."

"I did! I swear I did!" she protested, her eyes meeting his cold black ones. She hated how much they looked like the ones she'd seen the first day they'd met. "I wrote you all the time. I told you about my new school, how much I missed you. Baron, I didn't get the chance to visit until I graduated and you weren't there anymore. I swear I sent you letters. I loved you too much to just let you go!" The tears were sparkling in her eyes, her voice starting to shake like her body. "I loved you Baron."

"Don't cry," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders while she pushed her face into his chest, her tears dampening the fabric of his shirt under his vest. "Alexa…."

"I didn't want to go. I wanted to be with you and seeing you today, it felt like I was given a second chance," she whimpered, pulling back, her mascara starting to run. "Please, believe me. I wanted to hear your voice. I wanted you. I've always wanted you."

Baron's heart started to race, his eyes closing as he leaned down and wrapped her up in his arms, lifting her up and hugging her tight. "Fuck, Alexa," he muttered, his own voice uneven with emotions he'd long buried. "I waited all this time for you. I love you. I never stopped."

Alexa smiled, allowing the bigger man to swing her around a couple of times before she was set back down on the floor. "Then let me start over, get to know you again. I want what we had Baron."

Baron nodded, cupping her beautiful face and brushing the tears away with his thumbs. He looked down into her smiling face, leaning in just enough to press his forehead against hers. He couldn't even begin to describe how he felt with her there in his arms, after fifteen years of those eyes haunting him.

Alexa's hands moved to rest on the back's of Baron's, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the feel of him being near her again. It felt like a dream, all of it. "I'm not leaving you again," she murmured, shocked when she felt lips on hers. She jumped, eyes snapping open, initially startled but smiled as her eyes closed again. It was the first time Baron had ever kissed her first and she was going to enjoy the feel of his lips against hers. Fifteen years she'd waited for this moment and she was going to get lost in it.

* * *

><p>(AN): I'm so in love with Baron Corbin and Alexa Bliss. I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I really liked it. It's really the first het ship that I really fell in love with that wasn't already established by a real life couple (Naomi/Jimmy, Brie/Daniel) So this was a little out of my comfort zone. But I'm sure you'll see more of them! Hope you liked it! Onwards and upwards! Title is Forever and Always by Bullet For My Valentine.

Thank you again fenner82!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
